


Addictions

by honkers



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkers/pseuds/honkers
Summary: You were sure you'd always loved Jaehee Kang, from the moment you'd met her.You didn't know when you got so lucky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this might not be great because it's just a little drabble to get me back in the habit of writing! i hope you like this anyway ^^;

 

She said your name so softly, the word falling angelically from her soft pink lips. You simply found it impossible to tear your eyes away, watching as her tongue nervously darted across her lower lip. You felt your heart pounding, your eyes fluttering closed naturally as you leaned in.

 

You’d never expected those lips to meet your own. You’d never expected to taste the sweet mixture of chocolate and coffee on her mouth. You never expected her body to casually shuffle closer towards you, to feel the warmth of her body against your own.

 

The kiss was delicate, soft, wonderfully intoxicating. Your hands slipped around her waist, pulling her closer, even closer. Your mind was going hazy, you just couldn’t get enough.

 

How long had you dreamed of this moment for? Kissing the girl of your dreams? Feeling bursts of electricity in the air, surrounded by the relaxing atmosphere of pure… love.

 

Your nose bumped against hers, eliciting nervous giggles from both parties. You pulled away with a small smile, looking deep into her golden eyes. You were sure they were made of real molten gold, swirling with rich beauty; or they could be made of every star in the galaxy, sparkling with a thousand wonders. You hadn’t made your mind up yet. You wanted to tell her, you wanted to tell her everything you love about her. Her eyes, her smile, her lips, her kind heart, everything. You found yourself too choked up to say anything.

 

Then her lips were back on yours, her glasses crooked, her cheeks flushed. You wanted to keep staring, to absorb her beauty, but your eyes drooped alone, out of control of whatever you wanted at this point.

 

The kisses were different this time. Short, tender kisses on the corners of your lips, sending your mind reeling. Your hands seemed to move on their own, lightly pulling at her chin to make her lips connect with your own. You heard her gasp, your heart melting even at such a small sound. _So cute…_

 

You could’ve stayed in that moment for hours, days, weeks, years. You felt nothing but pure bliss, unimaginable happiness, the delightful feeling of reciprocated love.

 

_“I love you.”_

 

The words were obvious, but you whispered them upon her lips anyway. You felt her breath hitch and you were certain you felt your heart stop.

 

_“I love you too.”_

 

Her lips were curved into a small satisfied smile. You knew you were falling deeper in love with the assistant by the second. Your tongue cautiously skirted the outskirts of your mouth, brushing against Jaehee’s lips. She made a small sound, most likely of affirmation, and gently parted her lips.

 

_Ring, ring!_

 

The shrill sound came from seemingly nowhere, shocking the both of you apart. You instantly recognised the face of Jumin Han lighting up the phone screen, making it’s presence known from the coffee table. Jaehee chuckled nervously, smoothing the hem of her skirt, her cheeks still glowing a rosy pink.

 

“Mr Han is clearly bad at timing…” She comments, looking resentful towards her phone.

 

“It’s ok,” you assure her. “We always have more time…”

 

You shyly add your last comment, looking away with a blush. Her cheeks somehow grow even brighter as she smiles in your direction.

  
“Of course.”


End file.
